Butterfly
by Silverflare07
Summary: Butterflies always reminded him of Starfire... RS!


**Disclaimer:**  I have no rights over the Titans at all...but if I did...

**Summary: ** Ummm...don't really know how to summarize this... I guess there really isn't a summary that doesn't give away the whole story. No real plot just some angsty fluff. 

**Title: **Butterflies

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **Who ever wants it to be dedicated to them.

**Author's note: **Honestly I don't think I came up with this all by myself. It seems vaguely familiar...like a saw it in a movie or something. I just can't remember what. Well if anyone knows let me know please! Also this fic is a lot shorter then most of my other ones...I hope no one minds.

**Extra info:** Nothing really needs to be here. Oh wait! This fic refers to Transformation (not a whole bunch but it's mentioned) so for that part to make sense I'll brief you (incase you didn't see it). Star goes through this weird Tamaran puberty thing called a Transformation but she's one of the few rare one's that transforms into a... some big C word... and they're hunted so it's kept secret so she didn't realize what was going on. In the end her friends saved her, there was cute fluff, and she began to look normal...with some new kick butt powers! 

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Butterflies always reminded him of Starfire.

After all both went through amazing transformations. One went from a tiny caterpillar to a beautiful butterfly in a cocoon and the other went from a strong alien girl to an even stronger alien girl in a Chrysalis (I think that's what it was called). 

Not to mention butterflies were her favorite animals.

They had been ever since she had first laid eyes on one. He had taken her to a hill not far from the tower to watch the sunset; just the two of them, when a blue butterfly had come along and decided her hand was a nice place to rest. He had waited for her to scream but she simply sat there in perfect silence waiting for the butterfly to leave. Eventually it did and the two began heading back to the tower. He was puzzled by her odd behavior towards the, what should have been, strange animal and questioned her.

"Star?" 

"Yes?"

"How come you didn't freak out when the butterfly landed on your hand? I didn't know you knew what those were."

"Oh so it is called a butterfly. I just knew it wasn't evil."

"How?" 

  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing that beautiful could be evil."

He had been awed by her words. She had never failed to surprise him.

After that she had wanted to know everything about butterflies. She found the whole ordeal of their 'transformation' fascinating. Maybe that was one reason she liked them so much. They had often gone back to that hill to simply watch the butterflies. She had gotten such joy out of watching them fly back and forth across the sky.

In fact she loved them so much that, when he had explained how some people believed that when you died you came back as something else, she had said that if that was true she was sure to come back as a butterfly.

The last time they had visited the hill it hadn't been just the two of them. Their other teammates had gone too because (and they would never admit it but...) Starfire's love of the butterflies had rubbed off on them and they had wanted to see them too. 

And as the five of them had sat and watched, the same blue butterfly that had sparked Starfire's interest came and landed peacefully on her hand again. But as she had stood up she had accidentally broke the butterfly's wing with her hand. She had become immediately worried and insisted they go home and doctor up the creature at once. When he told her there was nothing they could do and it would, unfortunately, die, she had begun crying and whispering 'many apologies friend' over and over to the creature. They had all felt bad, even Raven who had ended up using her powers to incase the butterfly in a black bubble and heal it. They had all been given a hug for Raven's good deed. 

But this time he stood on the hill alone, the wind tangling in his hair and cape, with trails of tears leaking out from underneath his mask. It had been almost two weeks since she had died and he still couldn't stop the never-ending cascade of tears that threatened to fall. 

They had finally caught up with Slade and had been fighting him in a battle to the death...and they had been losing.

Raven had been injured and could no longer fight because she had to use her powers to protect herself. The other four hadn't been much better off. They were all bloody and bruised not mentioned exhausted. Slade however seemed to have barely broken a sweat. It had looked like all hope had been lost until suddenly the ground around them started to rumble. They had looked on wide-eyed, as rocks had been hurled at Slade. They had searched for the source and saw her floating on a rock a few feet away.

Terra had come to help them.

Unfortunately she had not been able to completely control her powers so instead of landing on Slade the rocks and fallen a few feet in front of him. He had watched, smirking, for a few moments until suddenly he was pushed forward. Starfire had pushed him from behind and he had tumbled among the dozens of small falling boulders. 

The boulders had slowly stopped falling and when the dust settled all was quite. Terra had run to greet Beast Boy but he had run past her to make sure Raven was ok. The remaining titans had looked on in wonder at the silent heap of rocks Slade and been buried under. And so everything seemed fine. That is until...

"STARFIRE! WHERE'S STARFIRE?!" He had whipped his head around looking for her and she hadn't been anywhere in sight. They had all realized what happened at the same time.

"STAR!" 

Despite their injuries they had gotten up to dig through the pile or rock, praying their friend was safe. He was the first to spot any sign of her. Immediately the other titans had abandoned their search to help him. With Terra's ability to move the rocks and Raven's powers the soon had her out of the death trap. 

He had held her and searched for some sign that she was still alive. Her eyes had slid open and she had breathed out his name. He had given her his full attention.

"Slade is now dead right?"

He had nodded 'yes' because words simply had not been able to come to him.

"Good."

He found his voice.

"But why'd you do it Star? Why'd you put yourself in danger?"

"Because now Slade will no longer be a burden to you. And-" She had begun to cough up blood.

"But why hurt yourself like this?"

"It seemed like the only way and... I believe very much so that I am...in love with and..." She winced in pain. "I just wanted to see you happy."  She had taken a deep breath and closed her eyes for the last time. 

He had held her close and Cyborg had literally had to pry her body from his grip.

"NO!" He had screamed it loud enough to wake the dead and had leapt at his half metal friend.

Suddenly he had found himself surrounded by Raven's black bubble.

"It won't do you any good. She's gone and that's all there is too it." He had been surprised to see tears running down her face. 

That had been the last time he had seen her. It had just been too painful to look at her and he had almost not been able to handle her funeral. And everyday since he had come back to the hill to be alone and to yell at himself for never being able to tell her how he felt.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a butterfly fluttering down from the sky, almost like it was descending from heaven. It flittered above him and he noticed it was an amazing shade of jade green. One he had only seen when he looked it her eyes.

He held out his hand. 

"Star?" 

The butterfly continued to flitter about for a moment before settling on his hand. 

Butterflies always reminded him of Starfire.

~*~

I hope this wasn't too confusing. Anyways I sat at the computer for like an hour trying to decide between two endings. I finally decided that I couldn't decide and I'm giving you both. One of which you just read and the other below.

~*~          **OTHER ENDING (I just couldn't decide between the two)**

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a butterfly fluttering down from the sky, almost like it was descending from heaven. It flittered above him and he noticed it was an amazing shade of jade green. One he had only seen when he looked it her eyes.

He held out his hand. 

"Star?" 

The butterfly continued to flitter about for a moment before settling on his hand. He smiled for the first time in what felt like ages and watched as the butterfly left his hand and hovered above his head. He turned to go home and was surprised to find that the butterfly was following him. He chuckled. 

"Well I guess you can come. The others will want to see you."

The two continued to walk (and fly) home. They reached the door and opened it to be greeted by Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. 

"Man we were just about to go look for you. Where have you been?"

"Sorry to worry you. I was just thinking." 

He knocked them all off their feet (not literally) when he smiled and even gave a small laugh. He gestured to the jade colored butterfly next to him.

"And look I brought home a butterfly."

~*~

Ok that's it. I'm finished. And just incase you couldn't tell this was about Robin. Well let me know what you think. R&R!!!!!!

I'm actually thinking of writing just what happened AFTER Robin and Starfire were announced prom King and Queen but since it's 1 am in morning I think I'll leave that till tomorrow.

R&R!!!!!

Oh wait I already said that.


End file.
